


Baby, it's okay

by mikaonashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Xuxi for boyfriend of the year award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaonashi/pseuds/mikaonashi
Summary: Lucas would do anything to make sure Renjun never stopped smiling.





	Baby, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/chinaline_txts/status/1129808105653657600) by @chinaline_txts ! The idea just came to me and I tried my best to write something quick and short.  
> As much as I try my best to proofread, sometimes a few mistakes can still be found, sorry!
> 
> The title is one of my favorite Day6 songs, I had no idea what to name this fic, but the song started playing while editing this and it just felt like it worked somehow? Meh, I suck at thinking of titles :P

  
  
Lucas checked his phone again. The messages he sent Renjun were still marked as unread, making him sigh. He fastened his pace, taking larger steps and hoping to make to his boyfriend dorm faster.

 

Truth be told, he didn’t expect Renjun to answer his messages. They had a fight two nights ago, the type of fight that leaves them without speaking to each other for a couple of days until they calm down enough to talk things through.

 

So Lucas expected them to stay away from each other for at least one more day.

 

Unfortunately, something bigger than their stupid fight happened.

 

Thirty minutes ago, while exiting his class, Lucas was surprised by a text message from Dejun. Not that Dejun never texted him, but it was weird considering Dejun was Renjun’s best friend and they weren’t in talking terms at the moment.

 

_Hey, can you go check on Renjun? Something happened at his art history class._

The message was straight to the point and it got Lucas to turn around on his way home; one short phone call with Dejun later and he went from walking to speedwalk his way to his university dormitory building.

 

According to Ten – who studied with his boyfriend and texted Dejun immediately after the incident –, Renjun made some type of mistake on his assignment and the teacher used him as an example of _what not to do_ , completely humiliating him in front of the whole class.

 

Just hearing about it made Lucas’s blood boil, he wanted so badly to go to this asshole of a teacher class and say some really awful words to him. But he had other priorities, bigger ones.

 

Because Lucas knew how Renjun was. His boyfriend was a perfectionist, an overachiever who always did his best in everything and made sure to go beyond the expectations.

 

Renjun didn’t make mistakes. So, if he did indeed make one on his assignment – Lucas had his doubts, Renjun could do no wrong on his eyes –, it would kill him on the inside; he would spend the rest of his life thinking about it and cursing himself for being _so dumb_ and _such an idiot_.

 

To make a mistake was already bad in Renjun’s eyes, but to have said mistake exposed to the rest of the class? To be humiliated for it? Lucas could only imagine the huge damage the professor did on his boyfriend.

 

Dejun tried calling, messaging, but it was useless. If he didn’t have an important test in a few minutes, he would go himself check on Renjun, but his inability to prompted him to message Lucas.

 

And Lucas was more than glad he did it. Because he couldn’t care less that he and Renjun were in the middle of a fight, all that mattered was his boyfriend well-being and happiness. To make sure he would be ok.

 

Lucas tried calling and messaging as well, knowing full well he was going to be ignored – which he was –, while making his way to the dorm building.

 

It was a blessing he had more friends living in the dorms, Kunhang came to his rescue after one message and opened the front door for him, letting him in. If it wasn’t for Kunhang, Lucas would probably spend some few hours waiting for anyone to come in or out of the building and let him sneak in.

 

He checked the contents inside the plastic bag he was carrying: chips, ice-cream, banana milk, chocolate. he made sure to stop by a convenience store on his way and buy everything he possible needed to make his boyfriend feel better.

 

Already inside the building and one-hundred percent prepared to put a smile on Renjun’s lips, the only thing left for him to do was to reach said boy.

 

In the same way Renjun was ignoring any type of contact via cellphone, Lucas didn’t really expect him to open the door. Therefore, it came as no surprise that – after a few knocks – he was left outside in the corridor.

 

But Lucas was ready. He had been dating Renjun for almost two years, knew the whole modus operandi of situations like that.

 

He sat on the floor, resting his back against the door.

 

“You know, yesterday night I spent around 2 hours listening to WayV, but not their entire discography and all, I only listened to Take Off! For two hours, on repeat! I would probably would have listened even longer if Sicheng didn’t barge into my room and confiscated my speakers.” He chuckled, remembering the scene.

 

Whenever Renjun locked himself inside his dorm, Lucas would sit in front of his door and babble for hours if necessary. He knew the other could hear him – the walls and doors weren’t exactly sound proof –, so he made sure to talk to him, to be there for Renjun.

 

Sometimes it would take just a few minutes for the door behind him to open, sometimes it took hours. It didn’t matter though, Lucas would give Renjun all the time he needed, even if he had to wait for years.

 

“You think that stopped me? Of course not! I spent the rest of the night listening on my airpods. But unfortunately, only the right side, I still haven’t found the left side… Kun thinks I lost it for real this time, but I’m sure I saw it on my bag like two days ago- Oh! Is it here? Do you have it with you? Oh my god, did I left at your place?! Can you check– “

 

A loud thud on the door – right where Lucas back was resting – echoed on the corridor, startling him, turning around to look at the door.

 

That was new.

 

Normally Renjun would ignore Lucas, pretend he didn’t listen to him for hours until he opened the door. He never kicked the door before.

 

“If you want me to leave, you will have to open this door and kick me out for real, babe.” Lucas rested against the door again.

 

“Go away, Lucas, I mean it this time.” Renjun muffled voice came from behind the closed door. He sounded hurt, voice low and weak, almost breaking in between words. Lucas could tell he was holding back the tears, and it broke his heart.

 

“It’s ok, babe, just take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I, Please–” Renjun could barely finish his pledge, his cry already cutting him middle sentence.

 

“Babe, Junnie, can you open the door for me? Can you let me in?”

 

“I– I’m an idiot!” His voice sounded closer and Lucas realized he was probably sitting on the other side of door, right beside him.

 

“No, you are not. You are the smartest and most amazing person I know.”

 

“I made a mistake! And– I also screamed at you! I don’t– I can’t–!” The cry got a little louder. Hearing his boyfriend cry like that was too much; it caused the worst of all heartaches, it made Lucas hold back his own tears.

 

“I probably deserved you screaming at me, babe, I was wrong, wasn’t I?” In all honestly Lucas couldn’t remember anymore what their fight was about, it was the last thing on his mind, long forgotten. But it hurt Lucas even more to know that Renjun was also hating himself for whatever he said two nights ago, that it added and worsen his situation. “I always make mistakes, right? I’m a professional at making mistakes, so I know– I know how to fix it.” _How to fix you_ , the words got stuck on his throat. “So can you let me in? Can I help you, babe?”

 

Lucas waited for a few minutes, hoping for something, anything, a single reply, but no answer came. From the other side of the door no sound could be heard anymore.

 

He was ready to go back at talking to himself, thinking Renjun went back to hide himself under the covers in his bed, leaving him by himself at the corridor.

 

The unexpected sound of the door unlocking caught Lucas by surprise, making him back away from the door and turn his torso around to look as the door opened a little, a sign of permission for him to enter the room.

 

Not wasting any time, Lucas got up on his feet; plastic bag secured in one hand, using his other free hand to push the door open a little bit more, enough for him to enter.

 

Lucas knew Renjun wasn’t ok, but nothing could have prepared him to the sight in front of him: his boyfriend was standing in the middle of the room, head hanging down, eyes cast on the floor and a tear stained face. His already tiny body looking even smaller, as he transformed from an amazingly talented and strong boy into a little mess of anxiety and sadness.

 

He sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again, his body slightly shaking as he tried to hold it back.

 

It took Lucas less than a second to drop the plastic bag on the desk beside the door and go straight to Renjun, embracing him in a tight hug, arms circling around his back and pulling him closer, head against his shoulder.

 

The contact was all it took for Renjun to start crying again, sobs escaping his lips as he tried to talk.

 

“I– I’m sorry–“ His voice was weak, barely audible and breaking in between sobs. It broke Lucas heart.

 

“What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry about, babe.” His normally loud – and sometimes obnoxious – voice was now low, a soothing tone, filled with fondness. His hand went up his boyfriend back, all the way to his head, tenderly running his fingers through the light brown locks of hair.

 

“I’m a mess…” The words got muffled against Lucas’ shoulder, but he understood it and shook his head.

 

“No, you are not. My room is a mess–” His attempt of a small joke was able to get a chuckle out of Renjun; a small victory. “–You are just sad, babe, there is nothing wrong with how you feel. Nothing wrong _with_ you.” He was unsure if Renjun wanted to mention what happened, deciding it was for the best to just avoid the subject until it was brought up by his boyfriend. “And even if you were a mess, I wouldn’t love you any less, ok?” He kissed the top of his head.

 

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, Renjun’s cries getting weaker and the sobs fewer. Lucas patiently waited, once in a while leaving a few kisses on the top of his boyfriend head, always whispering an _I love you_ while doing so.

 

When Renjun finally stopped crying, he slowly raised his head; there was a wet spot on the shoulder of Lucas’ t-shirt where he hid his face, and he couldn’t help but run his hand on it, as if trying to get rid of it.

 

“Such a mess.” His voice leaked its original power and smoothness, still cracking on the edges because of the crying earlier.

 

Lucas broke apart their hug and moved both his hands to the sides of Renjun’s face, turning his head around gently so he would face him; yet, Renjun wouldn’t look at him, eyes fixed on the small mess he made.

 

Slowly, Lucas inched his face closer, getting rid of the space in between them. Bringing his lips to his boyfriend jaw, kissing the area once, then pressing another kiss a little above, then again, and again; all the way from his jaw to his cheek and, finally – as Renjun closed his eyes –, a last kiss on top of his closed eyelids.

 

“What are you doing?” Renjun’s voice was low, shy.

 

“I’m kissing your tears away.” Maybe it was the way Lucas said such words full of determination, maybe it was the meaning, but Renjun laughed softly.

 

“You are so cheesy.” As Lucas pressed a last kiss, Renjun opened his eyes again, finally staring back at his boyfriend; a small smile on his lips. Another victory.

 

“And you secretly love it.” Lucas smiled back, this time gently kissing the smaller on the lips.

 

“I do.” To hear his boyfriend openly admit to like his dumb ways was a rarity, making Lucas beam in happiness and press their lips together again in a chaste kiss. “You dummy.” Came out of Renjun’s lips as soon as their broke apart.

 

“ _Your_ dummy.”  Lucas corrected him, gently rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss, thumbs caressing the sides of Renjun’s face. “Your dummy who bought you ice-cream, chocolate and other million sweets that would make Kun shrink in horror.”

 

“I would break up with you if you brought me his health snacks now.” The threat felt like another small victory, even if it sounded weak. Baby steps.

 

“Never! Only the best for my babe! I’m gonna spend the rest of the day cuddling you in bed, we are going to eat everything I brought while we watch something dumb, maybe those vine compilations Yangyang is always watching.”

 

“No, no vines compilations!”

 

“Ok, then we can watch Moomin, or some space documentary. Anything you want, babe.”

 

“The Voyager documentary on Netflix… It looked interesting.” Renjun sounded uncertain, eyes casting down.

 

“Babe, look at me.” Lucas asked in a gentle tone, waiting until Renjun’s eyes finally met his. “I don’t know what is a Voyager, but if my babe says it looks interesting, then we are watching together!”

 

His words managed to make Renjun smile again and Lucas knew, deep inside, that he would do anything to make sure his boyfriend was the happiest, that he never stopped smiling.

 

“If there is anything you want, just say it, babe.”

 

“Can we dip the shrimp crackers in the ice-cream?”

 

“Of cou- Wait- what?!”

 

Maybe not anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to end this in a more lighter tone, don't know if it worked, oh well..............


End file.
